


Jasmine

by MissPotionsMaster



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Allergic reaction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotionsMaster/pseuds/MissPotionsMaster
Summary: What if Steve had a reason for asking about the jasmine?
Relationships: Lynn Downey/Steve McGarrett, Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on the spa scene in the Valentine day episode of season 7

Steve was relaxed in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. That is…until the burning itch started all over his face. “Hey, uh…is there jasmine in this product?” He asked. 

“Babe, you're messing with my zen,” Lynn says, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. 

“No, seriously, is there jasmine in this?!” Steve asks more urgently.

“Yes, sir, there is.” The woman doesn’t even get the full sentence out of her mouth before Steve is leaping out of his seat, running around the seats, and to the bathroom around the corner. He can hear the others calling out his name, but his sole focus is getting to the sink as quickly as he can. Turning the water on, he wets a paper towel and tries to scrub the paste off of his face, but the burning and itching now felt like his face was on fire, and he could feel the hives crawling down his neck and now his hands. He kept scrubbing even as he heard someone come into the bathroom, even as he felt his throat begin to close, cutting off his airway. He felt his consciousness fuzz around the edges, and suddenly he couldn’t scrub anymore. Collapsing on the ground, he couldn’t even name who it was that was kneeling over him, The last thing he was able to gasp out before he passed out was “Pen…Pants” and he could only hope someone would understand. 

The next time he opened his eyes, the bright lights of a hospital room were hovering over him, and he let out a groan, which he promptly cut off as it felt like fire ripping through his throat. “Hey babe,” He hears, looks over, and sees Lynn sitting in a chair right next to him, Melissa and Danny cuddled together on the couch across the room. 

“What happened?” He asks, wincing at the pain in his throat. 

“Well, we just found out that you are allergic to Jasmine,” Lynn tells him, and suddenly he remembers sitting in the spa and his face feeling like it was being burned off.

“Umm, yeah, I am…we found that out when I was seven.” He rasps. He raised his hands and could see bandages, and knew they were probably all over his body, covering some kind of ointment to treat the hives. 

“Why didn’t I know about this buddy?” Danny asks from across the room. 

“I never really thought about it. I’m so used to avoiding it, I didn’t think about it until I felt the hives. God this sucks” he said, balling his hands into fists to keep himself from scratching anywhere else. 

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t even think to ask you about allergies,” Lynn says, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his forearm. 

“It isn’t your fault. I don’t have any others that I know of, so this shouldn’t happen again. I’m sorry for ruining the couples' trip.” He said, eyes closing against the discomfort. 

“No, you don’t apologize for having an anaphylactic reaction. We’ll reschedule the romantic weekend, but for right now we are going to make sure you recover as quickly as possible.” Melissa says, smiling comfortingly to him. 

“I’m going to go get the doctor,” Danny says, getting up and leaving the room. 

After a quick examination, they administered some more medications that made him drift off to sleep. A month later they were able to reschedule the romantic weekend, and this time it went much more to plan, no jasmine in sight.


End file.
